


【盖狼】抽象派大师盖尔

by banchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Summary: 阿瓦拉克说白狼更像劳拉朵兰，盖尔表示那我画画看
Relationships: Ge'els (The Witcher)/Geralt of Rivia, 盖尔/杰洛特, 盖狼





	【盖狼】抽象派大师盖尔

盖尔督抚的宫殿提尔纳丽亚。

高大的精灵将视线从面前的画板移开，看向走来的阿瓦拉克以及杰洛特。

“柯曼玛卡的可里凡·艾司平和利维亚的猎魔人，你们好。”

盖尔抬起手中的笔朝不远处地上不着寸缕摆姿势的女精灵点了点。

“喜欢我的新模特儿吗？有一点像劳拉·朵兰，不觉得吗，可里凡？”

阿瓦拉克皱着眉毛，看着盖尔放下笔，走到二人面前。

“身高吧，除此之外完全不像，还不如格温布雷德像一些。”

格温布雷德，精灵语中的白狼。杰洛特侧过头看了眼阿瓦拉克，疑惑怎么会突然提到的，而且，他不觉得他和一位女精灵有什么相似之处。无视了杰洛特的视线，阿瓦拉克并没有给出回应，从侧脸也看不出什么情绪。

说起来，杰洛特抬头看了眼盖尔，又低头看了眼阿瓦拉克，他的身高是不是....矮了点？想想艾瑞汀、卡兰希尔，或者随便哪个狂猎士兵，艾恩艾尔似乎都颇为高大，连地上的女精灵也是如此，有艾恩艾尔血统的希里也快赶上他了，阿瓦拉克莫不是把身高都长到脑子上了？

短短数秒间，杰洛特在脑海中以身高与智力的联系为主题迸发无数猜测，盖尔甚至还没走到花园边。出于礼貌，杰洛特跟在盖尔身边，落后半步。

没有过多废话，阿瓦拉克直言此次行动的主题，要向盖尔展示国王真正的死因。正直且忠于前任国王的盖尔如同阿瓦拉克预料那般，没有拒绝这趟旅行，不过，他提出了一个要求。

要格温布雷德做他的模特。

此话一出，别说杰洛特，连阿瓦拉克都有几秒的愣神。

盖尔终于放下了他的下巴，低头与杰洛特对视，两对金眸撞在一起，丝毫不让，大有不答应就不去的架势，而盖尔确实就是这么想的。

“....好。”

为了希里，杰洛特妥协了，不就是当个模特，被看两眼又不会怎么样。于是杰洛特自暴自弃的解下双剑，三两下卸下了全身护甲，拽着内裤边时犹豫了一下，看到盖尔扔背着手盯着他之后，叹了口气，扯掉了最后一块布。

精灵的金眸在白狼身上肆意打量，视线划过遍布的疤痕之后，多了几分赞赏。

“是很漂亮的身体，格温布雷德，或许真有几分像劳拉·朵兰。坐下，摆好姿势。”

看来盖尔对他的新模特颇为满意，十分耐心的引导杰洛特摆下一个又一个的姿势，这次作画持续到了太阳完全落下，光线已经不足以让盖尔继续观察杰洛特的身体时。

盖尔看着自己的画板，微微点头，并邀请阿瓦拉克来欣赏。

精疲力尽比打狮鹫还累的杰洛特终于能松口气了，起身穿好护甲试图凑到阿瓦拉克身边去，他也很好奇盖尔把他画成什么样。

还未接近画板，一堵人墙挡在他面前，精美的精灵服饰，是盖尔。

“带路。”

最后杰洛特也不知道自己被画成了什么样，阿瓦拉克也不说。


End file.
